


Glowup

by KP_Downunder



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Post-Canon, by over a decade
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_Downunder/pseuds/KP_Downunder
Summary: People's hands don't usually glow.Someone finds out she grew up as a rather unusual person.





	Glowup

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a few days ago and decided to see how soon I could finish writing the first chapter.

"Halt!"

Instructor Hope's voice rang out even as Felicity sprang forwards from her starting stance. She glanced at her current opponent before returning to the edge of the mat as expected.

The instructor jumped down to the fight floor and walked over to her. "Janet," she asked the other girl, "want to tell us what you think is the problem?"

Janet looked at her thoughtfully for a moment before speaking, "She's too stressed again, I'm no expert like you but I think I can feel some stressed energy around her."

"Correct," Hope replied and turned to Felicity, "You can have your bout if you want but we both know you'll lose." She laughed at herself. "I know that doesn't sound very supportive but it's true."

The instructor was right, Felicity could feel the stress swirling inside her, breathing exercises and some of the mental techniques helped but no matter what she tried it never went away completely. She finally spoke. "You are right but I want to do it any way."

"Okay then." The instructor stepped back and flipped onto the edge of the arena. "Take your stances! Ready?" They both nodded. "Fight!"

Felicity waited for the first strike and dodged rolling left, rising to her feet she sent a jab at the back of Janet's shoulder but it was ineffective as the other girl was already spinning away. They continued for a minute, Felicity weaving her smaller frame around the other girl's greater strength but eventually she missed a hook to her leg and was tripped backwards onto the mat.

There were a few noises of sympathy and a call of, "Point, Janet!" from the onlookers.

"Bertie, you will fight Janet next, Felicity, five minutes bag, then come talk to me," the other instructor called out.

Felicity exited the arena and walked to one of the punching bags along the back wall. _This usually helps_ she thought as she worked away, this was a very common de-stress exercise for her to do but today it wasn't helping the same way. _I still don't understand this, my mind is calm but my body hasn't properly relaxed in the last year. _It was when she woke up on her twelfth birthday that it started, her mother had suggested at first that it might be puberty starting to hit early (having been an early bloomer herself) but as Felicity had yet to grow that didn't seem to be the case.

Felicity glanced at the clock, her time was almost up. She delivered three more jabs to the bag and spun away into a roundhouse kick with her left foot and finished her turn by planting her right elbow in the bag.

Finished, she turned and saw Marcella, her instructor, watching her from behind. "Some nice technique there and the roundhouse finish-off is quite a classic." The instructor seemed to be smiling to herself though Felicity wasn't sure why. "It’s time to see if it helped you, come and stand over here."

Felicity knew what was expected of her, she stood in front of her instructor and matched her relaxed pose. Feet just over shoulder width apart, hands straight at sides, looking straight ahead and let her eyes slip closed.

"Okay now, how does the stress feel within you?" Marcella spoke slow and softly.

Felicity barely held in a laugh at how it seemed she was trying too hard to sound like a meditative psychic or some such not her normal commanding self.

Felicity concentrated inwards, letting the noise of the other students fall away and replied, "It swirls in my chest and pulses at the base of my arms."

"Does it swirl constantly in one direction like a pot being stirred?"

"No, it moves through my heart and swirls every-which-way like smoke from a fire."

"Does it pulse in one arm more than the other?"

"The right a little bit, I think."

"Hmm, open your eyes now," Marcella instructed, slipping back into her normal tone, "Turn and face the bag."

Felicity did so, blinking as light once more flooded her eyes. She looked at the bag and the tension flared in her shoulder, as if in reaction.

Her instructor sighed, "I am going to try you with an advanced technique, I haven't tried using this on anyone before, it was taught to me by a very good friend who played a big part in training me and Hope."

Felicity blinked in surprise it was very rare for the instructors to speak of their past, Marcella particularly. Everyone knew they had met in high school but that was about it. She had heard a rumour- her thoughts were cut off by the instructor speaking again.

"Focus inside you and try to bundle the stress and tension together and move them into your arm, the right one, since you said it is stronger there."

Felicity did so and found to her surprise that there was a change, something seemed to be moving, as she compressed it a burning sensation, like sparks from an open fire, seemed to jump along her arm.

"Focus on the bag," Marcella instructed, "Imagine it as you opponent, it may be a friendly sparring match here or facing a violent stranger on the street who you have seen grievously wrong someone. In either case you should not act in anger, you may think them despicable, perhaps not worthy of life in your mind but that is not how you should act. I want you to isolate the stress into your hand and if you can, let it flow out of you. If you can't, consider it a weakness and make the rest of your body carry the fight, otherwise you may act rashly in a way you will later regret. Now, push it to your hand and then picture it flowing out through the pores of your skin. Let it subside. For your opponent should not feel it."

Felicity began to push the swirling tension down further, already her head seemed clearer than it had in a while and her breath came smoother, her arm however seemed to burn all the more, there was some resistance at her wrist but she pushed down harder and broke through it. Suddenly a warm glowing feeling filled her hand and brought emotions of joy and rightness surging through her whole body. A growl slipped from her lips. Felicity ignored the conflicting feelings and imagined her pores opening to let it out as instructed and as she did so she let her gaze fall from the punching bag to her hand. The stress, tension, anger, and adrenaline fueled jitters -everything that troubled her, flowed away but as they did a vivid green glow burst over her hand before surging forwards and impacting the punching bag with an explosion of white stuffing.

Felicity stared in shock, mouth agape.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work of fiction to be published ever, anywhere so I hope it isn't too bad. It probably doesn't make a lot of sense if you don't know Kim Possible well.
> 
> Please talk to me down below if you want more or have suspicions about what is happening.


End file.
